universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons of Hell
This is a Profile of Demons of Hell from DOOM. Summery The Demons of Hell are a terrifying foe to the inhabitants of Earth, who have set up facilities on Mars to experiment and study on demons and travelling to Hell. Though they messed up and now Demons have begone invading Mars once again. They range from small zombies to gargantuan monstrosities that would flatten humans in an instant, They even possess both magic and cybernetics, which combines the horrors of science and religious folklore. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Unknown Military Leaders *Maledict Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Icon of Sin Military Units Infantry *Zombie/Possessed **Shotgun Guy **Heavy Weapon Dude **Chainsaw zombie **Fat Zombie **Flaming Zombie **Morgue zombie **Zombie commando **Zombie security guard (Z-Sec) **Bio-Suit Zombies **Possessed Engineer **Possessed Scientist **Possessed Worker **Unwilling *Imps *Pink Demons *Reverents *Hell Razer *Prowler Special *Hell Knight *Spectre *Lost Souls *Arch-Viles *Pain Elemental *Hell Hounds *Kronos *Cherub *Maggot *Tick *Trite *Wraith *Vulgar *Summoners *Harvester Heavy *Baron of Hell *Mancubus **Cyber-Mancubus *Sabaoth *Vagary *Bruiser *Hell Hunter **Helltime Hunter **Berserk Hunter **Invulnerability Hunter *Hell Guard Monsters *Cyberdemon *Spider Mastermind **Arachnotrons *Guardian of Hell **Seeker Other *Gore Nest |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons *Arm Blades Ranged weapons *Assault Rifle *Shotguns *Missles *Laser Guns *Flamethrowers Explosives *Missiles Territories Hell * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (It is the home dimension of the denizens of Hell) * Territory type: Home Realm * Inhabitants: Demons, Lost Souls * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 3: Universal: The Demons of Hell possesses the means of harnessing the energies that permeate in their realms, and they can even absorb the entire dimension into their own in order to expand it drastically. They also have the means of inter-dimensional travel. Power Source Divine: Possession (This has been displayed when humans become zombies or possessed by the phenomenon of hell) Robotic Enhancements (Many demons have shown to have cybernetic enhancements from technology stolen from humans and empowered) Conquest Stats Tier 3: Multiverse: The Forces of Hell invaders other dimensions in order to kill and eventually absorb that dimension into Hell, essentially expanding their realm to larger lengths. Power Stats DC: City Block: Cyberdemons are stronger than the Spider Mastermind, can effortlessly harm or even kill the Doomguy regardless of amps. Small Building: Can easily kill a Doomguy wearing Security Armor with its bare hands. Significantly stronger than the Hell Knight. Wall+: Hell Knights are comparable to Revenant's Rockets in physical combat. Wall+: Revenents Rockets can yield this kind of damage. Wall: Imps are strong enough to smash steel doors. Easily capable of killing lesser marines with both fireballs and melee strikes (Including most other inferior demons in physical combat). Speed: Subsonic+-Supersonic: Revenants in terms of flight, relatively fast. Subsonic+: Siperdemons and Cyberdemons in movement speed. Supersonic: Spiderdemon & Cyberdemons in combat speed and Reactions, comparable to Doomguy, the former is slightly less agile than the latter. Dura: City Block: Spiperdemons are able to withstand blasts from the BFG9000 which is plasma energy with ionized Argent energy that can vaporize targets. Small Building: Consistently shown to be one of the most durable non-boss enemies to appear in the series. Capable of tanking multiple direct hits from a rocket launcher without flinching. Skills Stats Their best skills are their superior melee combat compared to regular humans, and their usage of magical attacks that can blast away steel objects. They even possess technology from humans, either being previously implanted or stolen for their own usage, They are even able to harness Argent energy as well. They are even intelligent enough to recognize threats that needs to be dealt with quickly Strengths/Pros Their greatest strengths are their overwhelming power, They managed to overwhelm a highly secure and militarized facility in a relatively short amount of time. They are even super manipulative as their influence spreads to mortal beings of weak mentality, forming cults who worships them or even turning them into superpowered slaves. Weaknesses/Flaws Their greatest weakness happens to be their greatest enemy, which is Doomguy, which has multiple times before, in original and reboot versions to have decimated the forces of hell time and time again. He was so powerful that they had to have imprison him just to survive. Most demons lack the basics of armors, if not cybernetic enhanced, and they rely mostly on brute force and magics, and can be taken out by stronger weaponry. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Maledict.png|The Maledict, which is depicted as a ruler of Hell. Hell.jpg|Hell, the last place you would want to go. CYBERDEMON.png|The Cyberdemon, in hell, they are dangerous enough, but with robotic enhancements they are more feared than ever. DOOM DEMONS.jpg|The Armies of Hell, fighting DoomGuy. Category:Profile Category:DOOM Category:Sci-Fi Category:Gaming Category:Tier 3 Civilization Category:Fantasy Category:Antagonist Category:Tier 3 Conquest Category:Army Category:Divinity